12 Days of Pitch-mas
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Holiday themed one shots. I don't own Pitch Perfect or any characters originating from it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Partially inspired by BeChloeIsLegit, I'm going to do Holiday prompts as well. I'll do most any femslash ship, except for Mitchsen. I might do a crossover if I'm familiar with the other universe, however no Rachel Berry from Glee. The first prompt is from BeChloeIsLegit: "What about one where Stacie invites Aubrey to go home with her for Christmas? Aubrey is used to an organized list of events with her family, but Stacie's is more laid back and casual about things." I hope this lives up to your expectations.

* * *

"Oh this is just fantastic." Aubrey called out dejectedly as she checked her messages after Bella practice ended.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Chloe asked, moving up to her best friend and running her hand up down her back in a soothing fashion.

"My parents just told me they're going to Europe for Christmas." Aubrey informed the redhead, melting into her touch. "Essentially, since Janet's spending Hanukkah with Seth's family this year, and they finally figured out there won't be any boys in my future, I'm basically on my own."

"Oh, honey, no." Chloe said, throwing her arms around her best friend. "You can come home with me. Beca's coming, it'll be all kinds of fun."

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Aubrey said, pulling away from the hug. "I'd just be a third wheel."

"You can come home with me if you've got a passport." Stacie offered.

"Why would she need a passport?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Je suis Canadienne" Stacie replied. With a smile she turned back to Aubrey "Come to Quebec with me."

"That's sweet of you." Aubrey smiled back at Stacie. "Are you sure your family won't mind?"

"You're not a Maple Leafs fan are you?" Stacie asked. Aubrey just stared back at her blankly. "Yeah, you'll be fine. Just pack some warm clothes."

"I had no idea you were from Quebec, you speak such perfect English." Beca said, still surprised at the taller brunette's revelation.

"Mom's from Halifax." Stacie explained with a shrug.

* * *

The flight from Atlanta to Toronto was uneventful. Thankfully Stacie had planned their flights in such a way to have plenty of time to deal with customs at Pearson Airport and still have time to grab coffee and a snack at Tim Horton's before having to make their connecting flight to Quebec.

"Did you know the Rush song YYZ is named for this airport's code and based on its Morse Code broadcast?" Stacie asked as they made their way to the gate.

"I didn't even know there was a song called that." Aubrey confessed. "I barely know there's a band called Rush."

"Mon pere likes them." Stacie said.

"What's your family like, anyway?" Aubrey asked.

"They're family, what else can I say?" Stacie replied with a shrug.

"I mean, are they warm and friendly, or cold and distant like most of mine, save for my sister?" Aubrey followed up. "Like, what am I wandering into?"

"Oh, they're pretty cool, really laid back." Stacie answered as they found seats at the gate for their next flight.

"Where did your parents meet?" Aubrey inquired.

"College. McGill. They like to joke they had chemistry from the beginning, because that's the class they met in." Stacie explained.

"Isn't that a really good school? Like the Harvard of Canada?" Aubrey asked, taken aback.

"It is yes, and I considered going there." Stacie confirmed.

"So, if you're from Quebec, and your parents went to McGill, how'd you end up at Barden?" Aubrey pressed, genuinely curious about Stacie's motives.

"Well, I got all kinds of offers from all kinds of schools." Stacie started. "M.I.T. was hard to turn down, I might actually do grad school there. But then...you won't believe me if I told you."

"I won't believe what?" Aubrey asked, her curiosity clearly piqued.

"Let's just say I saw a video." Stacie got in just before boarding started for their flight.

"You saw...then why?" Aubrey asked as she followed Stacie to the plane.

"Up till the end, I liked what I saw. Then I did some reading." Stacie said. "I never said anything because I never thought it'd be important. I figured I'd just continue having fun, then I got to know you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aubrey asked, a little hurt by how parsed Stacie's words.

"That you're amazing and I really, really like you." Stacie said.

* * *

The flight from Toronto to Quebec was a little more eventful, for Aubrey and Stacie at least. They talked about their feelings for each other, how they'd both really come to like the other in the short time they'd known each other. They agreed to put any serious discussion off till they got back to school, but that they'd certainly go on a date while in Quebec. It was nearly 8:30 PM by the time they got to Stacie's parents' house, but Aubrey was surprised to find a number of Stacie's family there. As soon as they were through the door, they were bombarded with greetings and introductions. It was a good ten minutes before they were able to make it to Stacie's room with their bags.

"I certainly wasn't expecting that." Aubrey said when they were alone.

"Sorry, I had no idea everyone would be here." Stacie apologized. "You ok?"

"Yeah, it was just a bit much to take in all at once." Aubrey brushed it off. "I'm good."

"Good, because I'm hungry, let's go downstairs and see what there is to eat." Stacie said, heading out before Aubrey could reply. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they ran into Stacie's 18 year old cousin Guillaume.

"Hey Aubrey, I was thinking of going to the bar down the street and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" Guillaume asked, laying his accent on a bit thicker hoping the blonde would like it. He was completely oblivious to the grin on his older cousin's face, which grew wider when she saw their grandmother Therese approach them. Stacie indicated for her to stay silent while Aubrey responded.

"Sorry, but it's been a long day, I just want to eat and get some sleep." Aubrey brushed him off politely.

"Perhaps tomorrow then?" Guillaume asked. "Or Monday, we could watch the Canadiens match."

"Elle n'aime pas les garçons, Gui." Stacie said, earning a chuckle from Aubrey's grandmother.

"Désolée, Gui." Therese said, patting the boy on the shoulder. "Belle prise, Stacie."

"Merci grand-mère, mais nous ne sommes..." Stacie started

" Je parle français et nous sommes." Aubrey cut in "Ou je veux."

"Really?" Stacie asked, not believing what she was hearing.

" Vraiment." Aubrey confirmed, kissing Stacie

* * *

The following week went rather quickly. After doing some Christmas shopping the next day, Stacie and Aubrey did end up going to the bar Guillaume had talked about to meet some of Stacie's friends from school who were home for the holiday. None of them knew Aubrey was the reason their friend chose to go to college so far away, the brunette simply touted their top notch engineering department, but they could all tell how smitten Stacie was with the blonde. The next few days were spent seeing the sights and meeting more of Stacie's family as they came by sporadically. Soon enough it was the night before Christmas Eve. Stacie and Aubrey were watching Netflix in Stacie's room while they waited for Stacie's mother's parents to arrive from Halifax.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Stacie asked when the movie they had been watching ended.

"I am." Aubrey confirmed, though Stacie could tell there was something she was holding back.

"But?" Stacie spoke the unspoken word.

"It's nothing really." Aubrey shook it off. "I'm just not used to the...chaos isn't quite the word, but, like, things are a lot more formal, more regimented in my family. Things are planned weeks, sometimes months in advance."

"Except when they decide they're going to Europe and don't tell you till the last minute." Stacie reminded the blonde.

"I promise you everything but not telling me was meticulously planned." Aubrey said. "Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if not telling me till they did was planned as well.

"Well, if I have any say in things, I'd like to think this is the first of many Christmases you spend with my family." Stacie reassured the blonde. "My dad's family's taken quite a liking to you, and I promise you my mom's family will too." she adds, glancing at her phone when she hears her text notification. "Speaking of, they're here."

"Fortuitous timing" Aubrey said as they headed downstairs. On their way to the foyer, they were stopped by Therese clearing her throat and pointing over their heads at the spring of mistletoe. "Merci, Therese."

"Welcome to the family, Aubrey." Therese said as Aubrey and Stacie kissed

* * *

 **Note 2:** Hope you enjoyed it. Looking forward to your prompts. Tomorrow, a Jashley story for bilbobarneybobs

* * *

 **Translations:**

Elle n'aime pas les garçons, Gui. - She doesn't like boys, Gui

Désolée, Gui. - Sorry, Gui

Belle prise, Stacie. - Nice catch, Stacie

Merci grand-mère, mais nous ne sommes - Thank you grandma, but we aren't (Aubrey cut her off before she could say 'pas')

Je parle français et nous sommes. - I speak French, and we are

Ou je veux - Or I want to

Vraiment. - really

Merci, Therese. - Thank you, Therese


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** So, bilbobarneybobs' prompt was "I've got to say I would love a Jessica and Ashley Christmas story. Holidays get together with the Bellas, Chloe having a quiet word, asking why she's never done anything about the painfully obvious attraction...?"

As a side note, to the guests wanting a few different pregnant Beca stories, they're on my list. I do have to ask though, what's the sudden obsession with pregnant Beca? It seems like the last few times BeChloeIsLegit and I have done prompts, people have been asking for pregnant Beca. As a note, I will not be accepting anymore pregnancy prompts, the three I have plus a fourth that is kind of similar, will be it. I will still take other prompts. Regardless, here's today's.

* * *

Chloe strode through Baker Hall on her way to a particular brunette's dorm. The building held many memories for her. For starters, it was where she fell in love, not once but twice. But that didn't have anything to do with her current destination. Right now, she was more concerned with someone else's love life. She smiled as she passed the room she had shared with Aubrey their first year, where their romance begun. She gave a fleeting thought as to who was there now, but pushed it out of her mind when she arrived at her destination. After knocking, she smiled when Ashley opened the door and she heard an instrumental song coming from the room.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?" The younger girl asked as she stepped aside to let Chloe in.

"I was wondering, did you get me for Secret Santa?" Chloe asked as she sat at what she guessed to be Ashley's desk given it was the source of the music.

"Isn't it supposed to be, you know, secret?" Ashley asked, sitting on her bed. "It's right there in the name and everything."

"One could argue." Chloe conceded. "I figure there's a one in eight shot, based on the rule of redrawing if you got your own name. If you really don't want to tell me, that's fine, I get it. However, if you didn't, it'd be worth your while to let me know."

"I got Lily." Ashley said, handing over the slip with the quiet girl's name on it. "I have no idea what to get her."

"Then you're in luck. I think you might like this" Chloe smiled, handing over her slip.

"How did you...I didn't think I was that obvious." Ashley blushed.

"Sweetie, Beca noticed, and she's practically oblivious." Chloe chuckled. "Didn't you see how long it took her to notice Aubrey, Stacie, and me flirting with her? If I hadn't had just kissed her after the riff-off, who knows how much longer it would have took for her to get together with us."

"I didn't realize." Ashley said, still a little surprised.

"Quick question, what's the name of this song?" Chloe asked with a grin to rival the Cheshire cat's as the song neared its end.

"Jessica." Ashley contentedly sighed. "Ok, maybe I was. What do I get her?"

"Whatever you want." Chloe said, still beaming. "There's a reason we didn't put a price limit, we didn't want to limit anyone."

"I might just have an idea." Ashley smiled. "Thanks Chloe, I owe you one."

"Be sure to remember this on your wedding day." Chloe grinned. "My girls and I better be there."

* * *

The Bella Christmas party took the place of the last practice before winter break. Aubrey didn't want to give it up, but Chloe and Stacie worked their magic on their girlfriend. The Bellas were gathered around the living room of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment with festive music playing and of course much alcohol flowing. Chloe took note of the looks CR and Denise kept giving each other, making a note to do something about that come the new year.

Soon enough the girls were getting anxious for the gift exchange, so Aubrey headed for the tree and picked out the first present, Chloe's gift to Lily. Lily carefully opened it to reveal a copy of the book Heart of Darkness signed by Martin Sheen and Robert Duvall. The smile on the quiet girl's face told Chloe she chose well. The other gifts were distributed, nothing overly noteworthy, aside from Stacie's gift of a 'personal massager' to Beca. Chloe was certain the four of them would get much enjoyment from that gift. Eventually, they were down to the last two gifts. With a glance to Chloe, Ashley grabbed her present for Jessica and handed it to the blonde.

"We have Chloe to thank for this." Ashley explained as Jessica opened the envelope to find a voucher for a spa day and notification of reservations at an extremely popular restaurant in Atlanta. "You don't have to go with me if you don't want to, but I'd really like it if you did."

"Of course I'll go with you." Jessica said, happily kissing the brunette. When she pulled away, she handed her present to Ashley. "This is Stacie's doing, she got you and then she traded with me."

"This is too adorable." Ashley said as she flipped through a coupon book. Pulling one out, she handed it to the blonde. "I'd like to redeem this one now please."

"With pleasure." Jessica said after she looked at it. She leaned in and kissed Ashley.

* * *

 **Note 2:** Hope you liked it dude. Tomorrow, Bechloe for my good friend Smeg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Today's prompt is from my writing* partner the smeghead himself "Beca thinks about her girlfriend while at home for the holidays. Or thinks about the girl she wants to be her girlfriend. Your choice" This is the result. There'll be a note at the end because something will need to be discussed.

* * *

It wasn't such that Beca Mitchell hated Christmas. Sure, not actually considering herself christian, she tended to focus on the more festive, secular aspects of the holiday. The merriment, the camaraderie, the concept of peace on earth and good will toward all, those are the things she could get behind. However something felt off this year, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Having stayed in Georgia to have Thanksgiving with her father and Shelia, it had been agreed that she'd spend Christmas with her mother in Pennsylvania. It had made sense at the time, but when she exited the airport into the cold December air, there was a moment where she thought perhaps she should have done it the other way around. However the decision had been made, so there was little choice but to fall back into the Holiday routine she'd grown accustomed to growing up.

Part of Beca wondered if that was part of what felt wrong with the holiday season this year. That she and her sister were now older, and there weren't any little kids in their family anymore, at least not till her Aunt Trisha had her baby. She was sure the next few Christmases would have that magical feeling again, with little Spock or T'Pol as Uncle Zack was currently calling the baby till they picked actual names.

She also realized she was missing the Bellas. Maybe not so much Aubrey, but the rest for certain. And of course Chloe. Sweet, wonderful Chloe. She had developed such a crush on the redhead in such a short amount of time. Chloe was nothing like the kind of girl Beca thought she'd end up falling for, but there was just something about the redhead that drew Beca in. It wasn't that Beca was unsure of Chloe's sexuality, the redhead had actually outed herself as bi and Aubrey as a lesbian one night when they were watching Arrested Development. Beca didn't mention her own gayness, she didn't feel the need, she just figured it was easy to suss out.

"What's got you so pensive?" Her stepmother Alex asked when she found Beca sitting on the couch staring absently at the Christmas Tree.

"Just thinking about my friends at Barden" Beca explained, turning to face the blonde.

"It does sound like you're part of an eclectic group of misfits." Alex said with a chuckle.

"That's one way of putting it." Beca grinned, absently playing with an ornament of Santa Claus with a little redheaded girl in a red dress she used to love when she was little. "I just wish I could get the nerve and a chance to tell Chloe how I feel about her. I really think she and I could be something great. Plus, it will finally help drive home the concept to Jesse that he's got zero chance with me."

"I'm sure you'll get a chance." Alex said "Don't stay up too late, I'm making omelets and you don't want to miss that."

"You're right, I don't." Beca said, letting go of the ornament and stretching. "Night Alex, sleep well."

"Night Beca, sweet dreams." Alex said as she headed up the stairs.

* * *

Without realizing it, Beca ended up falling asleep on the couch not much longer after Alex had headed to bed. She hadn't intended on it obviously, it just kind of happened. Shortly after midnight though, she found herself being woken by a familiar voice.

"Becs, wake up Sweetie." Chloe called out, lightly squeezing the brunette's knee.

"Chlo?" Beca asked groggily as she came to consciousness. "Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming."

"You're not, actually." Chloe shook her head. "I'm really here."

"But, how?" Beca asked. It was only then that she noticed that Chloe was wearing a red sweater dress with white trim.

"Let's just say my dad let me in." Chloe explained, smiling at the ornament Beca had been playing with earlier.

"Wait, what?" Beca asked, looking between Chloe and the ornament.

"My father is Santa Claus." Chloe said, looking Beca in the eye.

"Ok, yeah, I'm dreaming." Beca said, slapping at her cheek. The sting of pain she felt told her otherwise. "Ow, ok, maybe not."

"I'm serious Beca." Chloe said, taking the brunette's hand.

"Does Aubrey know?" Beca asked, before a thought came to her mind. "Wait, is her father Krampus?"

"No, she doesn't know, and no, her father's not Krampus." Chloe laughed.

"I'm sorry Chloe, this is a lot to take in." Beca said, still not entirely certain if she was actually awake or not.

"I get that." Chloe said with a nod. "And there will be time later for more discussion. Now, though, isn't there something you were wanting to tell me?"

"Yeah, yeah there is." Beca nodded. "Chloe, I really like you and I was hoping you'd like to go out with me sometime."

"I really like you too, and of course I'll go out with you." Chloe said with a smile. She leaned in and kissed the DJ. "Merry Christmas, Beca."

* * *

 **Note 2:** I had no idea about this upcoming movie of Anna Kendrick's where she plays Santa's Daughter when I got this prompt and it occurred to me to have Chloe be Santa's daughter. Still, decided to go with it and am as happy as I'm capable of getting with her it came out. Tomorrow, more Bechloe for my unbiological sister CrAzY E


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Today's is for my unbiological sister CrAzY E. Her prompt: Angry tears. Say there's a christmas party or something and Chloe is getting hit on and Beca steps in to defend her but the problem she has is when she gets angry she ends up crying.

* * *

It was the day of the annual Barden a capella Holiday party, being hosted this year by the Harmonics in their practice space. Beca was in her dorm room, having a mini meltdown as she rifled through her closet. Kimmy Jin was taking a final and then getting together with her Korean friends, something she was thankful for since it meant she wouldn't be there to cast her silent derision on her. She was a little startled by a knock at the door, though only momentarily when she remembered she'd asked Stacie to come help her up.

"Thank the Holy Noodle you're here." Beca said as she let the taller brunette in. "I have no idea what to wear to this stupid party. Part of me doesn't even want to go to the bloody thing."

"Since when do you say 'bloody'?" Stacie asked, raising an eyebrow Beca's use of the word.

"Luke must be rubbing off on me." Beca shrugged

"If I didn't know how incredibly gay you are, I'd be making some kind of joke about that." Stacie said, sitting on Beca's bed. "So let me guess, you're searching for the perfect outfit to impress Chloe?" she asked, adding a sing song lilt to her voice on the redhead's name.

"It's stupid I know." Beca said, sitting at her desk chair and covering her face with her hands. "I probably don't even stand a chance, I don't even know if she likes girls."

"Do you not have gaydar?" Stacie asked with a chuckle, shaking her head at Beca's antics. "Even before I started sleeping with her best friend I knew Chloe liked girls."

"Even still, that doesn't mean she likes me." Beca said.

"Sweetie, we need to do something about your self esteem, because you're awesome, why wouldn't she like you?" Stacie asked, getting up and heading for Beca's closet. After searching through it, she picked out a black blouse with cap sleeves and a red plaid skirt. "Wear this with those black ankle boots of yours, and play up your Badass Beca Mitchell charm, you'll have her all over you I promise."

"I...I can do this." Beca said, taking a deep breath. I can do this. I owe you big time.

"Eh, make me your maid of honor and name your first child after me, we'll be good." Stacie laughed. "Go get ready, I'm going to do the same. "Want to share a shower?"

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much." Beca said, blushing furiously

"Probably not, I just couldn't resist riling you up a little." Stacie grinned, ruffling Beca's hair. "Seriously, you'll be fine."

* * *

The party was in full swing. The Harmonics, having all elected to wear 'ugly sweaters', were amusing themselves singing Madonna's version of Santa Baby. The room, which reminded Beca of the choir room from Glee, was festively decorated in a fashion that Jesse said looked almost like John Waters had decorated it. Of course the reference went over Beca's head, but she didn't care, she was steeling her nerves, waiting for Chloe to make her appearance. She had just gotten talking to Benji about his plans to go home to Minnesota for Hanukah, when she heard Donald call out to Chloe.

"Hey Red, looking good tonight girl." He said, moving towards Chloe. Chloe didn't say anything, just smiled and blushed at the compliment. This wasn't missed by Beca, who felt her blood began to boil and tears come to her eyes. His next words pushed her over the edge. "Heard you broke up with that dude you were banging. His loss is my gain."

"You ok Beca?" Benji asked, concerned for his friend.

"Not really." Beca said, tears still flowing as she balled her fists. She couldn't take it anymore. Excusing herself from the conversation, she went and pulled Donald away from Chloe. "Back off, second rate Tom Haverford, Chloe doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Why don't you let her make that decision, April Ludgate wannabe." Donald spat back. "Why don't you go hit on Aubrey, she's a rug muncher like you."

"For starters, I have a girlfriend, something Beca is aware of." Aubrey joined the conversation, wrapping an arm around Stacie's shoulder. "You remember Stacie right? I should thank you though, your little dalliance with Kori and Unicycle's soiling of Mary-Elise taught my girls a valuable lesson. Our oath is real. No Trebles."

"Dahell, you girls all a bunch of crybaby lesbos?" Donald asked, looking around at the other Bellas who began swarming around their captains.

"Doesn't matter if we are not. Go hit on one of the girls from the High Notes, you're getting nothing here." Amy said. "And you know why? Because I come from a land down under, where beer does flow and men chunder. Can't you hear, can't you hear that thunder? You better run, you better take cover."

"Yeah!" Beca called out, tears still flowing as Donald slinked away. She turned to Chloe, trying to calm herself. "Sorry about all of this. I don't...I don't handle anger well."

"That's ok Beca, I thought it was very chivalrous of you jumping in to defend me like that." Chloe said, putting her hand on Beca's cheek and wiping away tears with her thumb.

"Go out with me." Beca said, Chloe's touch soothing Beca's anger and transferring it to nervous trepidation. "I'm having dinner with my dad tomorrow night, but maybe Sunday.."

"I wouldn't be opposed to going to dinner with your dad, I liked Dr. Mitchell when I had his class." Chloe said. "Unless you think it's too soon. Does your dad know you're gay? Like, he won't freak out and want to throw you in one of those camps will he?"

"I mean, I took a girl to prom and he liked the pictures on facebook." Beca pointed out. "He knows, he's fine."

"Then yes, I'll go out with you." Chloe said, kissing Beca.

"Pay up girls, it happened before Christmas" CR called out

* * *

 **Note 2:** Tomorrow starts the run of pregnant Beca stories.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** The first pregnant Beca prompt "Super pregnant and achy Beca on Christmas morning! Not ending in labor tho. Just Beca not feeling great from being exhausted and Chloe and her opening presents while baby makes mommy uncomfortable and possibly the Bellas come over for a Christmas lunch"

* * *

"Merry Christmas honey!" Chloe said when she noticed Beca's eyes flutter open. She reached out and began rubbing Beca's stomach. "Just think, next year, we'll have our little girl with us."

"Kinda wish she was here now." Beca groaned. "Remind me again why I'm doing it and not you?"

"Because you love me." Chloe teased.

"And because Stacie talked me into being her guinea pig." Beca added, sitting up. "I'd be more pissed if she didn't do this to her wife too."

"But you and Aubrey look so cute pregnant." Chloe cooed, kissing Beca's stomach. "C'mon, let's get ready and then go wake up your mom and Alex so we can get breakfast started and open presents."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Beca said, sitting up "You shower first, Legacy's dancing on my bladder."

* * *

"Thanks for making breakfast guys, it was delicious." Chloe said as she loaded the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Gotta make sure our little grandbaby is healthy." Alex said, playfully patting Beca's stomach.

"You probably don't want to know half the things Beca's eaten over the last seven months." Chloe teased.

"I was Beth's best friend before we got together." Alex pointed out. "I was there for both of her babies, I can venture a guess."

"I don't eat that bad, I've been following Stacie's orders." Beca defended herself. "Which is hard, because I've been c-r-a-v craving sushi and a Jack and Coke. And then there's sweet, wonderful coffee."

"I so missed coffee." Beca's mother Beth agreed. "But, I got two great daughters out of it, so it was a good tradeoff."

"We ready to do presents now?" Chloe asked

"Sure, but I've gotta go again." Beca agreed. "Go get comfy, I'll be right there."

"You ready to be a mommy?" Beth asked as she, Alex, and Chloe got settled in the living room.

"I am." Chloe nodded. "I mean I always used to think I'd be the one having the baby. Maybe I'll carry the next one, but things just lined up better for Beca to carry this one."

"I've got to admit, when Beca told me she was gay when she was 15, I never thought she'd be the one having the baby." Beth said, putting an arm around her wife. "And then she brought you home, and yeah I thought it'd be you."

"I'm glad things worked out this way, she's just so cute pregnant." Chloe said with a smile.

"She's not cute she's..." Beth started, only to be joined in by Alex, Chloe, and Beca who was returning from the bathroom

"Badass" they all said at once.

"Ok, so, let's get the presents done so we can start getting ready for when the girls get here this afternoon." Beca said "I can't wait for all that good food that's coming."

"You know Stacie and I will be watching you and Bree like hawks yes?" Chloe asked.

"Of course you will." Beca said, kissing Chloe's forehead as she settled in next to her wife.

* * *

"You two look like you're about ready to pop." Amy said when she found Beca and Aubrey sitting next to each other on the couch. "I'm glad Luke hasn't knocked me up yet."

"I don't know, it's not so bad." Aubrey said "I like that this little one's going to be a little me and a little Stacie. She's going to be amazing. She and Hobbit Jr. will kick major ass when they're leading the Bellas."

"Love you too, Aubrey." Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"Like mother, like daughter" Alex laughed.

"And just think, soon there'll be a third." Stacie pointed out.

"Your doing, by the way." Chloe added.

"You're welcome." Stacie smiled "You're going to love that little peanut no matter what she's like."

"I so am." Chloe agreed. "Might not be what I have pictured, but I can't help but love how it's turning out."

* * *

 **Note 2:** Tomorrow will see the prompt asking for them to go on Ellen. I'm not comfortable using real people, so I'll be borrowing a character from another universe and giving her an Ellen like show. You'll see when we get there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Today's guest prompt was "Can you do one when the couple is on Ellen for whatever reason, and Beca's pregnant either way, and either she reveals that she is pregnant...like to Chloe, OR they do a gender reveal game that Ellen coordinates like those games she has people play. Or something like that. Either way Beca is pregnant and Chloe cries and then Beca cries and she hugs her and Chloe's feeling all over Becas belly" As I mentioned yesterday, I don't like using real people, so I'm borrowing Vi from Buffy and giving her a TV show, because who doesn't love Felica Day?

* * *

"We're back with everyone's favorite Grammy winning producer Beca Mitchell and her wife, Emmy winning actress Chloe Beale of the hit HBO show Titan, where as you know she stars along my wife Dawn Summers." Vi said as they came back from commercial.

"Dawn's such a delight to work with, she's always cracking us up between takes." Chloe chimed in as on the screen behind her, a picture of them from the show appeared.

"And I thought I was the funny one in the relationship." Vi quipped.

"You're both hilarious." Beca offered with a laugh, enjoying the camaraderie she always felt when she appeared on the show.

"Thank you, Beca, that was very kind." Vi smiled. "The little one must be mellowing out your normal grumpy attitude."

"Hey, we always have fun when I'm on." Beca defended herself

"You're right we do." Vi conceded. "So, how'd you two decide Beca'd be the one carrying the baby and not Chloe?"

"Well, part of it was we didn't want to interfere with filming since it doesn't make since for Audra to have a baby." Chloe explained. "Though it is sci-fi, anything can happen in deep space."

"When it came right down to it, a lot of the decision as I've only got a sister whereas Chloe has three brothers." Beca chimed in. "So, we asked her brother Miles to help out, and now we're here."

"Makes sense." Vi agreed with a nod. "Anyway, it's time for everyone's favorite part of the episode this time of year, 12 Days of Games. Today's contestant is BeChloe superfan, Elaine Kennedy, come on up and let's get the party started."

"This is going to be lots of fun." Chloe said as a woman in her mid 30s came on stage. Vi, Beca, and Chloe all gave them hugs.

"So, you think you know Beca and Chloe pretty well, hunh?" Vi asked Elaine.

"I think so, yeah." Elaine said confidently

"Well, today's game is BeChloe trivia." Vi explained. "The better you do, the more you win. Get all five answers right, you'll win the grand prize. You ready?"

"I'm ready, Vi." Elaine said.

"Ok, first question, a bit of a softball, for a copy of Emily Junk's new Holiday album produced by Beca. Beca and Chloe met at Barden University. What was the name of the world renowned a capella group they co-captained?"

"Easy, the Barden Bellas." Elaine said, Beca and Chloe nodding.

"Congrats, that's one down." Vi smiled. "You nervous?"

"A little, yeah." Elaine confessed

"Don't be, you're doing fine." Vi assured her. "Next question, for a signed copy of Beca's book 'I'm Not Cute, I'm Badass', true or false, Beca's full name is Rebecca Elizabeth Mitchell."

"False, it's just Beca." Elaine answered, looking over to the tiny brunette.

"Beca, is she right?" Vi asked, also looking over at her.

"She is." Beca confirmed.

"Way to go, you're doing fine." Vi praised Elaine. "Next up, we have box sets of the first two seasons of Titan on bluray signed by Chloe. Before Lieutenant Audra Snow joined the crew of the F.A.S. Titan, what ship did she serve on?"

"That was the...oh it was the...Terra?" Elaine asked, uncertain of the answer.

"Chloe?" Vi asked, looking to the redhead.

"That's right, great job." Chloe said with a broad smile.

"Fourth question, for a $100 Dunkin Donuts gift card, Chloe won a Tony for Best Lead Actress in a Musical for her work in 'Man of Wealth and Taste'. What role did she play?" Vi asked

"The Devil." Elaine answered quickly.

"Very good! Four down, one to go." Vi said. "This is for the grand prize, a trip to Las Vegas for Emily Junk's big New Year's Eve performance including airfare and hotel accommodations. Where did Beca and Chloe get married?"

"Um, wasn't it Las Vegas?" Elaine asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"By a weird coincidence yes, it was Las Vegas." Vi confirmed. "Congratulations, you got all five! Now, for doing such a good job, you get to be a part of BeChloe history. Aside from promoting Beca's new book, another part of the reason they're here today is to announce the gender of their baby. Their friend Dr. Stacie Posen, wife of Congresswoman Aubrey Posen, has told us what they're going to be having, and we've put it up here on this sign." Vi explained as said sign was brought out, with "Congratulations, you're having a" written above a spot with a black cover over it. "Care to do the honors?"

"Really!? Cool!" Elaine exclaimed, going to the sign and removing the cover, revealing the word 'Bella'

"Oh my god Becs! We're having a little girl!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly, hugging and kissing her wife before running her hands over Beca's stomach.

"Hey, this isn't HBO, this is a family show." Vi jokingly chastised Chloe. "Congratulations, you'll have to come back on next year and show pictures of the little one's first Christmas."

"We wouldn't go anywhere else." Beca said with a laugh. "Unless our friend Benji gets a show."

* * *

 **Note 2:** Sorry it's not overly Holiday-y. Tomorrow's will be a prompt received from Boris Yeltsin in a PM. I've got Star Wars tickets, so FSM knows when I'll get home. Maybe I'll write it tonight and post it before I leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Sorry it's after midnight US Eastern, I didn't end up writing till after I got home. Today's prompt is from Boris Yeltsin "one with Chloe and Beca celebrating the first Christmas with their adopted daughter"

* * *

"How is it you get your photo taken all the time, yet now you're being all fidgety?" Chloe asked her wife as they posed for their Holiday card photo with their infant daughter.

"Because most of those photos you're talking about are candid and I don't know they're being taken." Beca pointed out. "It's either the paparazzi trying to catch me out somewhere, or someone taking a photo of me while spinning. I rarely actually pose for photos."

"You know Beca, she cares more about the music than the fame." Jesse, who was playing Santa for them added as he did his best to entertain their daughter Kerry.

"He's got a point." Aubrey, dressed as Mrs. Claus, agreed.

"Did you just say something nice about Beca?" Chloe asked, astonished.

"I didn't say that." Aubrey shook her head.

"Well, it's what I heard, and it was sweet of you." Chloe smiled at her friend before turning to her wife. "Seriously though Beca, can we please get this done, it's Kerry's first Christmas, it's got to be perfect."

"She's five months old, she won't remember any of this." Beca pointed out.

"She might not, but we will, and part of that is through pictures like the one we're trying to take. So quit your squirming so Stacie can get a decent picture, for me, please?" Chloe asked, pleading with her eyes.

"Fine, but don't go all puppy face on me, it's so not fair." Beca said, getting into position and doing her best to stand still.

"Ok, looking good, everyone smile and three, two, one." Stacie said before snapping the picture. "All done, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"You're lucky I like you, legs." Beca glared at her friend as Chloe took Kerry from Jesse.

"Luck's got nothing to do with it, everybody likes me." Stacie grinned.

"Even my wife likes you, isn't that right Mrs. Claus?" Jesse asked Aubrey, causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

"I more than like her, that's why I married her, Mr. SWANSON." Aubrey answered moving to stand next to her wife. "Even if I weren't 100% gay, you were a Treble. I would never date a Treble."

"You wound me." Jesse faked being hit in the chest.

"If you don't knock it off, she just might." Beca grinned. "So, don't knock it off."

"Et tu, Beca?" Jesse asked

"Ok, ok, that's enough." Chloe cut in. Thank you three for helping, I really appreciate it, even if my grumpier half doesn't.

* * *

By the time the printer had gotten the cards done, Chloe had drafted a letter to go with it. The main focus was telling how their little bundle of joy had come into their life. A couple weeks into the new year, they had gotten a call from Beca's mother. She told them that one of her best students had gotten pregnant, but she wasn't going to be able to keep it. So, knowing Beca and Chloe had started discussing having a family, she thought they might willing and able to help, which they were. Kerry was born in mid July, and Beca and Chloe were there. In addition to the cards, Chloe'd gotten an ornament made up as well, which she made sure got prominent placement on the tree.

"This is just going to be the best Christmas ever." Chloe declared when they had finished decorating the tree. "Our parents are going to be here, and we're going to spoil Kerry rotten."

"I just hope my parents are civil to each other." Beca said as she sat with Kerry on the couch.

"You said that about our graduation and our wedding, and they got along perfectly fine both times." Chloe pointed out.

"That's true." Beca conceded, smiling down at their daughter. "Everything will be fine, they love this little one, they know this day is for her."

"What'll be fun is watching Alex and Shelia interact." Beca added. "My parents might not agree on much, but they do have similar taste in women, it's amusing."

"They know what's important." Chloe said, sitting next to Beca. "And in this case, it's making memories so Kerry will know how much we love her, so one day in the future, we can show her all the pictures and videos we take, and she'll know, we've been there for her from the start."

"She will." Beca agreed. "She'll be amazing, because she's got so many people on her side."

Soon enough, the holiday was upon them. There'd been parties with the Bellas, and even a few Trebles, that were in the area. They took a night and drove around looking at Christmas light displays. They knew everything they did was establishing a tradition, that even though Kerry wouldn't remember this particular one, by the time she would be able to remember, it'd be even more special, something she'd look forward to every year.

* * *

 **Note 2:** Tomorrow will be the last of the pregnant Beca fics. If I'm not mistaken, I can still take two more prompts if anyone's got anything


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Today's is "Beca is pregnant with twins (or only one baby, doesn't matter to me at all) and it's snowing really hard, not a blizzard but brought that the roads are bad. And Beca is feeling it all day and finally her water breaks at around 8 at night (so you go thru the whole day of her in labor and not really knowing if they should go to the hospital yet...so Chloe being kinda all over her to try and make her comfortable and making sure she's alright) and so it's them having to drive 20 minutes to the hospital in the snow and bad roads so it takes 35 minutes Bc they're driving slow. And they get there and Chloe has to get a nurse to help Get Beca our of the car, and the baby(s) is born with in the hour that they get there" Fun fact, I'm told there was a big snowstorm the day I was born. I mean obviously I couldn't tell you, it was nearly thirty-seven years ago and I don't remember a ton before 1997.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, baby." Chloe said as she woke up.

"You might get to say that to your actual babies today." Beca answered, trying to find a position where she was comfortable. "I'm thinking today's going to be the day. I feel really bad for them, what were we thinking doing this so that this might be a possibility, we both know what it's like having birthdays so close to Christmas."

"Hey, it's ok sweetie." Chloe said, kissing her wife. "Both of our families have always made sure our birthdays were separate and distinct. Like you've said, we've been through it, we'll find a way."

"And what were we thinking having them here in Portland?" Beca asked, glancing out the window. "We even had Stacie and Aubrey uproot their whole holiday just so Stacie can still be the doctor."

"Even if we had stayed in LA, Stacie's main concern would have been delivering our little girls." Chloe pointed out.

"What about your parents and my dad and Shelia?" Beca asked, tears starting to flow from her eyes. "We could have gone anywhere, but we had to come here and again they had to disrupt their routine."

"Everyone was in on the decision Beca." Chloe pointed out. "It was even your dad that had suggeted we have the baby here because it's where you were born."

"You don't think I'm being silly?" Beca asked, cuddling into Chloe as best she could.

"You're often silly, but not about this." Chloe assured in a teasing tone. "I understand how you feel, but if you had gone to philosophy class more you'd have learned that really, this is the only thing that could have happened, because if anything else could have happened, it would have."

"Honey, I love you, but it's too early for a philosophical discussion on Christmas morning when your wife is likely hours away from giving birth to your daughters." Beca said

"Fair enough." Chloe said before getting up and getting dressed. "Get out of bed, I'll fix your huevos rancheros."

"Now you're speaking my language." Beca said, sitting up before she felt a contraction. "Ok yeah, we will be having our babies today."

* * *

Though Chloe and Beca were first in the kitchen, soon enough they were joined by Beca's mother Beth, her stepmother Alex, Aubrey, and Stacie. When Chloe finished Beca's mean, Alex and Aubrey started cooking for everyone else while Chloe, Beth, and Stacie hovered around Beca. Stacie was keeping careful note of every contraction Beca had, deducing that Beca would be giving birth within sixteen hours.

Not long after everyone had eaten, Beca's dad Chris , her other stepmother Shelia, and Chloe's parents Ben and Tracey showed up so they could get Christmas starting. Of course thought the two things that were on the forefront of everyone's minds were Beca's labor beginning and the weather.

"You can just tell it's going to start snowing anytime now." Alex said as she glanced out the window around 4 P.M. "They're calling for five or six inches at least."

"Do you think maybe we should go to the hospital now, just in case?" Aubrey suggested.

"There's no reason for that yet." Beth waved it off. "We're New Englanders, we're used to this. It's not like it's a blizzard or anything"

"Back home, they freak out over a dusting." Aubrey explained. "If you think it's ok, it's ok."

"You doing ok, Becs?" Chloe asked, doing her utmost best to keep the younger woman comfortable.

"I don't know, I just want this over with." Beca said. "I'm never doing this again."

"First time parents." Tracey giggled, putting an arm around Chloe's shoulder "I did this four times. By the time this one came along, it was mostly routine."

"You're having our next one." Beca glared at her wife. "Though as bad as this sucks, maybe we should have Aubrey do it for us."

"Hey, if anyone's going to knock up my wife, it's going to be me thank you." Stacie defended the blonde. "It's a good thing I took an oath, or I'd make you pay for that. Plus, you know, you're my best friend and all."

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the living room watching Scrooged when Beca bolted upright.

"Um, mom, sorry about your couch, I'll pay to have it cleaned, but I think my water just broke." Beca said, causing everyone, primarily Stacie and Chloe's parents, the doctors in the room, to spring into action.

"Yep, this is not a drill people." Stacie declared, starting to bark orders in a manner that reminded of Beca of Aubrey. "Whoever's the best driver, we need to get moving now, I'm reading with Beca and Chloe."

"I'll drive." Beth volunteered as everyone else started moving.

"I'll take everyone else." Alex said. "Be safe everyone."

Normally, it was twenty minutes from Beth and Alex's House to the hospital, but given the snow, it took an extra fifteen. Stacie was doing all she could given their circumstances. She knew Beca it was only a matter of time before Beca gave birth. When they finally made it to the hospital, Chloe darted out of the car and ran into the hospital, getting the attention of the first people she saw, nurses if she had to venture a guess.

"My wife's outside in the car and she's about to give birth." Chloe frantically informed them.

"Ok, we can handle this." The first one said, nodding to the other. She grabbed a wheel chair and started moving. "We'll get her right in and call our ob-gyn."

"Our friend's with us, she's an ob-gyn." Chloe explained. "Dr. Stacie Posen."

"She checked in with us yesterday." The second nurse said when they got to the car "Everything's fine, we'll get her right in the room we have prepped for her." she said as the first nurse helped Stacie get Beca out of the car and into the wheel chair. "Can you give me her info?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Chloe said as she started following them into the hospital.

From then it was a flurry activity. Everyone else had arrived and were shown to the waiting room, while Chloe and Beth were in the room with Beca. Soon enough, Chloe was holding their first born, Natalie Joan after Chloe's grandmothers, and Sylvia Esther after Beca's.

"They're so adorable." Aubrey said when she finally was able to come see Beca and the babies

"They really are." Chloe said, kissing Natalie's head. "This will forever be the Christmas I remember most, and hands down my favorite."

* * *

 **Note 2:** I don't know a lot about baby stuff, nor medical stuff, so I just kinda faked it. Tomorrow, another prompt from Boris Yeltsin.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Today's is from Borris Yeltsin "a funny aubrey/Stacie one. At a Christmas party, either Aubrey or Stacie has too much eggnog." I'm going to change it just slightly, and I'm going to make it a continuation of the first chapter. Also, to the guest who just recently left a review, I'm going to rule that a bit close to pregnant Beca stuff. Plus, that'd be the 12th one, and not really what I have in mind for Christmas Day. There is still one more slot open if anyone else has one that doesn't have to do with any of the characters either pregnant or having just recently given birth.

* * *

Not much happened after Stacie's mother's parents Tim and Sally got in from Halifax. Aubrey of course was introduced to them. Aubrey charmed them with tales of a cruise through New England the Canadian Maritime provinces she took with her family that stopped in the Nova Scotian capitol and how beautiful she thought it was. They didn't talk long, after traveling for most of the day they were eager to get settled into the guest room, so eventually everyone went their separate ways to end the night.

"Good morning Aubrey." Stacie said as she woke up on Christmas Eve morning to find the blonde already awake.

"Bon matin (good morning), Stacie." Aubrey said, cuddling into the younger girl."

"You don't have to speak French to me you know." Stacie said, wrapping her arms around Aubrey's waist and giving her a soft kiss.

"I know, but this is your home." Aubrey defended herself.

"Yes, but pretty much everyone but Grandpa and Grandma Bailey are bilingual." Stacie pointed out. "English is fine."

"Do I not speak it well?" Aubrey asked

"No, you're fine." Stacie answered. "Although, bon matin is ok here in Quebec, but not really in France."

"I'll admit, my classes never really covered idioms." Aubrey said.

"I can teach you, it'll be fun." Stacie said. "But right now, let's jump in the shower, grab some breakfast, then we can go find something to do till it's time for the party later."

* * *

After breakfast, Aubrey and Stacie ended up watching Netflix in Stacie's room for a little while till they got swept up into helping get ready for the Christmas party. Most of the last minute touches were getting things set up, putting food out, that kind of thing. Lots of people fluttering about, making sure everything was just right. Soon enough, guests started showing up.

It didn't take long for the party to get into full swing. There was definite festive feeling in the atmosphere. Conversation flowed easily, mostly in French but some in English as well. Stacie's family and their friends all took a shine to Aubrey.

"Hey Aubrey, how you holding up?" Stacie asked after they'd gotten separated for a little while.

"I've been good." Aubrey slurred, wrapping her arms around Stacie. "You look really pretty, have I told you that today?"

"You haven't, but I like to hear you say it." Stacie said, kissing Aubrey's cheek

"Well, you do look really pretty." Aubrey said. "Tres, tres jolie. Je t'aime, Stacie." (Very, very pretty. I love you, Stacie)

"You're drunk." Stacie giggled. "What have you been drinking?"

"That sweet red stuff over there." Aubrey pointed towards the bowl.

"Oh, that explains it." Stacie smiled. "That's Caribou. Port, rum, cinnamon, and maple syrup."

"It's so sweet, just like you." Aubrey kissed Stacie.

"And it really packs a punch." Stacie added. "It's supposed to keep you warm."

"I want to keep you warm." Aubrey whispered in Stacie's ear.

"You do, baby." Stacie said. "But maybe you should cut back on the Caribou. You want to remember the night don't you?"

"You're pretty hard to forget." Aubrey said.

"So aren't you." Stacie agreed, looking around at the eyes on them. "Something tells me everyone's going to remember this night for years to come."

* * *

 **Note 2:** Tomorrow, a Steca for Remix-This. It might be a little late, I'll be hanging out with my buddy and his husband and I don't know when I'll be home.i


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** So sorry this is late. Would have been out earlier, but after I got home, got all nice and settled in front of my computer prepared to do stuff/things, my nephew needed my help and it took longer than anticipated and by the time I was done, I basically just crashed. Today's prompt is from Remix-this "Could you do a Steca story, where one starts leaving clues for the plans for Christmas Eve where they plan to propose. Established relationship." As a note, no longer accepting prompts, I got a 12th.

 **Spoiler Warning:** Some spoilers for the current season of The Big Bang Theory

* * *

"Aubrey, this really has to be perfect." Beca said as they ate lunch at Pat's, their favorite diner convenient to both of their offices. "Stacie deserves nothing but the best. I figure since your proposal to Chloe was perfect, you'd be able to give some pointers."

"Well, it helps that you love Stacie as much as I love Chloe." Aubrey offered as she picked at her salad. "The key to a good proposal is tailoring it to your partner. Make it special to her."

"Like, how she loves Christmastime so much because we got together on Christmas Eve freshman year?" Beca asked

"Yeah, like that. Tie it in." Aubrey agreed. "Do you have the ring yet?"

"Of course, that part was easy." Beca confirmed. "It's the presentation that's the big thing."

"Well, you know Stacie best." Aubrey pointed out. "And you're determined when you set your mind on something. You'll do great. Chloe and I will help however we can."

* * *

"Hey babe, what are you thinking about?" Stacie asked as she and Beca cuddled on their couch binge watching The Good Place. Stacie had been able to tell the shorter brunette had something on her mind, so when the episode they were watching had ended, she hit pause on the next one.

"Hunh? Oh, just musing that I can't believe it's almost been six years since we got together." Beca said. "We should do something big. Jesse didn't think we'd last six months."

"Jesse wanted you and hadn't come to terms with the fact that he was entirely the wrong gender." Stacie pointed out with a chuckle.

"Silly him for taking my lack of interest as playing hard to get." Beca joined in the mirth. "Maybe we could have some kind of party here, invite all the girls, even Legacy. And of course Jesse to rub it in his stupid face."

"That'd be fun." Stacie agreed.

"I'll let Chloe know tomorrow, we're doing Maid of Honor stuff." Beca informed. "I still can't believe of everyone, she picked me."

"Well, after you got over her rejection, you did become pretty good friends." Stacie pointed out.

"Yeah, we did." Beca admitted. "Hey, do you mind if we stop here for now? I just got an idea for a mix Uncle Zack might like, I want to go work on it."

"Sure, I've got some tests I should get grading anyway, being a TA sucks, sometimes I wonder why I'm going for a doctorate at all." Stacie said. "You're starting to do pretty well, I should just let you be my sugar mama and I'll be your trophy girlfriend."

"I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to that." Beca grinned before giving Stacie a quick kiss. "Whatever you want, you know I'm by your side. Now if we don't get going, we're never going to get this stuff done."

* * *

"How are things coming with the proposal plans?" Chloe asked as they wandered the bridal store looking at bridesmaid dresses.

"OK I think." Beca said, doing her best to look interested in the options being presented. "I'm not doing anything majorly flashy or cheesy. I'm not that kind of girl and that's one of the things she loves about me. But I am going to try and drop some hints I think. I played Ring of Fire and This Girl's In Love With You last night under the pretense of making a mix for my uncle."

"What kind of stuff do you have in mind?" Chloe asked, holding up a dress in a shade that matched her eyes.

"That's not actually that bad, I think the girls would be ok wearing it." Beca chimed in. "Maybe Stacie and the rest of Aubrey's girls could get the same but in green to match Aubrey's eyes?"

"I like the way you think." Chloe grinned, snapping a picture of the dress and sending a text to Aubrey. "You didn't say what you were thinking."

"Oh, just subtle little hints here and there." Beca shrugged. "Stacie likes puzzles, so maybe just enough where she notices something's up."

* * *

"Hey babe, I got pizza from Baldoni's." Beca said as she found Stacie on the couch reading through some papers. "Class stuff?"

"Yeah, reviewing the lesson plan for the last couple weeks." Stacie confirmed.

"You sure you don't want to reconsider the trophy wife idea?" Beca teased playfully.

"Might be worthwhile, sometimes it really feels like there's no light at the end of the tunnel." Stacie sighed. "I like being your arm candy."

"You're more than arm candy you know." Beca said. "You, Ms. Conrad, are a force to be reckoned with all on your own."

* * *

"Someone like Sheldon flying across country to propose was a pretty big step." Beca said as the Big Bang Theory theme song played during the rerun of the season premiere they were watching. "You have to wonder how the rest of the season's going to pan out. Like, are they going to have the wedding by the season finale, or are they going to drag it into next season?"

"I don't know, but it'll be fun to watch." Stacie said. "I'm still bummed they've cancelled Me, Myself, and, I, I was enjoying that show."

"Admit it, you liked it because you like the girl that played his daughter in the future." Beca teased. "I'll admit, when you, Chloe, and Bree made me watch that Dirty 30 movie, it was pretty cool that her character and the My Drunk Kitchen girl's character were engaged."

"You have got to learn people's names Becs." Stacie laughed.

"Hey, I know the names of the people important to me." Beca defended herself.

* * *

Beca and Stacie's Christmas Eve Anniversary Party was in full swing. All the Bellas from their time at Barden were there, as well as various other friends and family that were able to make it. A couple hours in, when everyone was firmly settled into party mode, Beca caught Chloe's eye and nodded. The redhead pulled out her phone and started a Facebook broadcast so that people like Beca's family up north who couldn't make it could watch what was about to happen.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Beca called out, and thankfully given the respect everyone had for her she was quickly given it. "Stacie and I want to thank you all for coming tonight, as you all know this day means a great deal to us. Six years ago was one of the most important days of my life, when I worked up the courage to ask Stacie to go out with me while we were watching stupid Christmas movies in her room. Blame Love, Actually." Everyone chuckled as Beca reached into her pocket to pull out the ring. "Hopefully today will go on that list of important days." She added, going down on one knee and opening the box. "Stacie Conrad, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course." Stacie said, pulling Beca up and kissing her. After taking the ring out and putting it on, she said "I was beginning to wonder what was up with all the little mentions of engagements here and there. You're a crafty one Beca Mitchell."

* * *

 **Note 2:** Tomorrow(rather today), a prompt from my friend AbyKitten


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** As it's after midnight now in my time zone (sorry), Merry Christmas to those that celebrate it, happy Monday to those that don't, or happy Sunday to those reading this west of me who don't. Anyway, today's is from my friend AbyKitten. "On Christmas eve they find a baby animal abandoned and have to save it from the brink of death."

* * *

"You know Chloe, I have a long list of questions." Beca said as she and the redhead left campus headed for her father's house.

"I'm sure you do." Chloe smiled, taking Beca's hand in hers. "Fire away, I'm all ears."

"Well, first off, why are you going with me to my father's for Christmas instead of spending it with your family?" Beca asked

"I told you, my parents are in Guatemala with Doctors Without Borders." Chloe explained. "My brother Julian is working, my brother Miles stayed in Cambridge to be with his girlfriend and her family, and my brother Ben and some of his buddies from Cal Tech are going skiing in Idaho. It was you or Aubrey and I really don't want to deal with Aubrey's family being icy to her because they finally found out she's gay. If her sister wasn't there, I would be, but she is, so I'm not. Does your family know you're gay?"

"Yeah, don't worry, they're fine with it." Beca reassured the redhead. "If you could help Jesse grasp the concept that would be appreciated."

"He's still flirting with you?" Chloe asked, shaking her head in bewilderment. "You have made it perfectly clear right? As fellow redhead Willow Rosenberg said, a vague disclaimer is nobody's friend."

"Yeah, I told him I like girls." Beca said.

"Did you say you didn't like boys?" Chloe asked. "Because otherwise, vaguness."

"I didn't think I had to, but I see your point." Beca nodded. "I'll tell him next time I see him. Anyway, next question, why are we walking?"

"Because it's not that far and the exercise will help with our cardio." Chloe explained as if it were the most obvious answer. "We have to...what's that noise?"

"What's what?" Beca asked stopping alongside Chloe as she too heard a whimper come from somewhere nearby. She pointed at a dumpster. "I think it came from in there."

"Let's go take a look." Chloe said, moving closer, thankful the lid was open. Glancing in, she was both shocked and angered when she saw what looked to be a malnourished puppy. She reached in and lifted it out. "Poor little thing, we have to help it out." She handed it to Beca and took her jacket off, wrapping it around the dog. "Let's get to your dad's quick so we can get it to a vet."

"How could someone just throw a puppy in a dumpster?" Beca asked, shaking her head.

"There are just some truly awful people in the world." Chloe said in a seething tone "She's just so cute, do you think they'd let me keep her?"

"I don't know how it works Chloe." Beca said. "What if it belongs to someone? Like, it's some woman's and her asshole boyfriend is pissed off and threw it out."

"How could your head even go there?" Chloe asked, a tear coming to her eye.

"I'm sorry, don't cry Chloe." Beca said, putting an arm around Chloe's shoulders. "We'll get things taken care of, I promise."

* * *

When they got to her father's, Dr. Mitchell immediately agreed to take them to the nearest emergency vet, even agreeing to pay all the fees. When they got there, Chloe went with the vet and the nurse, while Beca and her father sat in the waiting area.

"She's the one you like?" Chris asked, not missing the way his daughter had been interacting with Chloe.

"It's weird, we've only known each other a few months, but I've never felt anything for anyone like I do for her." Beca said. "I'm just not sure if she...I don't know if she likes girls. For all I know she sees me as just a really good friend."

"I don't know what to say to that." Chris said. "From everything I know about her she certainly seems like a nice girl, like the kind a father would want their child to end up with."

"I just don't want to make things awkward between us if she turns out straight." Beca said. "Like, if she likes girls, why isn't she with Aubrey?"

"More things I can't answer." Chris said. "Do you know the song 'Life's a Dance' by John Michael Montgomery?"

"Um, he's country right?" Beca asked, trying to remember. "I don't know a lot of country."

"Ah, well, it starts out with him telling how when he was 14 there was a girl he liked, but he couldn't get the courage up to ask her out, and then she moved away. The lesson is, if you don't ask, you won't ever know."

"Yeah, that's good advice." Beca conceded.

"If she says no, it's not the end of the world." Chris said. "There are other girls out there, I am sure you'll find one someday that will like you just the way you are."

"Thanks dad." Beca said, taking time to process his words. Before she got a chance to say anything more, Chloe came out to find them, the occasional tear still trailing down her cheek. "Did something happen? Are you ok Chloe?"

"No, she's still alive. I'm fine, or I will be." Chloe said, sniffling. "She's going to need a lot of attention, they want to keep her here, but they're confident she'll make a full recovery."

"So it's a girl?" Beca asked, going up and moving to her friend.

"Yeah, a Springer Spaniel mixed with something else, Border Collie maybe they think." Chloe explained. "They said I'd be able to keep her since she was clearly abandoned and there's chip or anything. I named her Bella."

"Of course you would." Beca smiled. "It's a great name for her, Aubrey will love it."

"Chloe, if you need to, you can keep her at my house." Chris offered.

"That would be a huge help, thank you so much." Chloe said, hugging him.

"You're welcome." Chris said. When she pulled away, he nodded to the reception area. "I'm going to go take care of the bill."

"I'm really glad things are going to be ok." Beca said with a smile. Taking a breath, she decided to throw caution to the wind. "This might be stupid, I might be ruining everything, but I if I don't I'll regret it. I don't want to think I've missed my chance at something great to someone with a weird ass name. Chloe, would you maybe be interested in going out with me sometime?"

"Finally." Chloe said, a huge smile spreading across her face. "I thought I was going to have to be the one to do something. Be prepared to get the shovel speech from Aubrey."

"Of course." Beca said, pulling the redhead into a hug.

* * *

 **Note 2:** I've not seen Pitch Perfect 3 yet, I likely won't till it's out on blu-ray, though from what I've been hearing I might not want to. I just want to say at least 10% of what I dislike about this Chicago dude is that his name is Chicago. And part of that is because I dislike the fact that there are still three Chicago shows on NBC. Sorry, I'd just prefer if those extra two hours went to something in a genre I like. And sorry for that rant. Tomorrow's(today's, whatever) will be the last, from malexfaith.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** And here's the last one. It's a prompt from malexfaith: "Lily has covered the house in mistletoe to try and get potential couples together (BeChloe, Straubrey, Jeshley) and all 6 girls are avoiding it as not to make their feelings known...but Lily has her ways. " After a brief discussion, I got the ok to change it just a little bit, instead of the Bella House, am shifting it to the first year.

* * *

Lily was on a mission. Or several, really, but only a few were applicable at this point. She hoped. She really didn't want to have to deal with any of her others while with her friends, but would if she had to. In an attempt to bond further, Aubrey got the Bellas to agree to spend most of the period from the Saturday after finals week through to till the Sunday before classes started up again at her family's cabin outside Barden. Most of the girls weren't from that far away, so they'd be able to go home between the 23rd and 26.

At hood night, Lily had heard Amy tell Aubrey that since there's ten of them, one of them was probably a lesbian, guessing it was CR. Amy didn't know how wrong her count was. For starters, she had no clue about she was telling that to one. Then there was Beca who had made it blatantly clear to her fellow intern Jesse that she only liked girls. And Lily couldn't say for one hundred percent certain, but she was reasonably sure Denise was gay too. Chloe and Stacie Lily knew were both bisexual, though pansexual was probably more apt in Stacie's case. To most everyone else, Jessica and Ashley were hard to figure out, the other girls weren't even sure which one was which. Of course Lily knew though, but the only thing that was really important was that they ended up together.

When they got to the cabin, rooms were assigned by Aubrey. Since it was her family's cabin, the blonde took the master bedroom for herself and Chloe. There were two bedrooms with single queen sized beds. She gave one to Beca and Stacie, the other to Jessica and Ashley. The last two runs each had a pair of twin beds. CR and Amy got one room, Lily and Denise the other. Lily went along with it because as far ash was concerned it wouldn't matter, eventually the arrangements would shift as her plans came to fruition.

The first day was spent mainly getting settled in. Aubrey and Chloe had brought a tree and some decorations, so everyone pitched in and helped with said decorating. After everyone had fallen asleep, Lily started putting her plan in motion. The most frustrating part was she couldn't use her magic, at least not to directly accomplish her task. In order to get approved for Cupid Division, she had to use her own ingenuity to get everyone together. Thankful Denise was apparently a heavy sleeper, she snuck out and started leaving sprigs of mistletoe around the cabin. She tried to put it in places she felt she could direct the couples to, but didn't want to make it too obvious. All they needed was to kiss. That would be enough.

Of everyone, her first success was Ashley and Jessica. She was able to get some mistletoe right outside their bedroom door. As soon as said door was opened, Jessica happily noticed it and pointed up saying "We can't disappoint the plant."

"No, we can't." Ashley shyly smiled, giving Jessica a quick peck on the lips. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile now. I like you, Jessica."

"I like you too." Jessica smiled back, kissing Ashley again, not realizing Lily was watching from the kitchen. "C'mon, I smell coffee, let's go get some."

* * *

Jessica and Ashley kept their new found relationship low key. They figured, mostly correctly, that nobody else would notice. Of course Lily did, and Stacie, but Stacie had an eye for such things. All girls did, however, notice most of the mistletoe Lily had distributed. Aubrey and Chloe had actually walked under the same mistletoe that had gotten Jessica and Ashley. Chloe giggled and kissed her friend on the cheek. It was a rather sweet site, Lily wouldn't be surprised if in another universe the two were together. They had potential, if things happened just a little differently.

For the most part, the girls were able to avoid the mistletoe. It was weird, nobody seemed to question where it came from, they just accepted it was there. The second night, Lily got another success. Of course there was much alcohol, so inhibitions were lowered. CR had been unknowingly standing under a sprig near the tree when Denise walked in to put some presents she'd forgotten about (or rather ones Lily had made difficult to find) under the tree. When she stood up, she noticed, and walked over to her currently ex-girlfriend and gave her a kiss.

"Hey. I know we've had our ups and downs, but I still care about you." Denise said.

"I care about you too." CR replied, giving Denise a hug.

"My father's starting to come around." Denise offered, hoping CR would react positively, which she did.

"That's good." CR smiled. "I want you to be able to be out. And I'm getting my gambling under control. Will you give me another shot?"

"Of course, I should never have ended things over something so petty." Denise said. "Or rather, let my father end things because he couldn't accept me."

That night, Denise and Amy switched rooms.

* * *

The next kiss came two days later. Lily had decided to up her game. She moved the sprig that had been by the tree to the entry way of the kitchen, mentally kicking herself for not putting one in such a high traffic area sooner. Aubrey had just finished a bowl of oatmeal and a chat with Chloe, so after loading her dish into the dishwasher, she decided she'd throw in Mean Girls, if for no other reason than the abundant eye candy. As she was exiting the kitchen, Stacie walked. Both girls turned their head to Chloe when the redhead cleared her throat and noticed she was pointing up with her megawatt grin on her face. The only people that knew of Aubrey's feelings for Stacie were herself, Chloe, and unbeknownst to either of them, Lily. Stacie didn't miss the look that was a combination of fear and desire that spread across Aubrey's face.

"We can just kiss each other on the cheek." Stacie suggested, doing her best to hide her own desire, not wanting to scare the blonde off.

"Oh come on!" Chloe called out before Lily got a chance to say anything she knew the others would find morbid and/or weird, a skill honed due to her role as a mischief maker during the Halloween season. "Bree, you've been eye fucking Stacie since she walked onto that stage at auditions. You were undressing her with your eyes before she evened mentioned cuticle care."

Stacie smiled, leaned in, and gave Aubrey the best kiss the blonde had ever had. "Chloe, can I switch rooms with you?"

* * *

The fourth and final kiss proved to be the most frustrating. Somehow, Beca was able to miss all the mistletoe. It's like she was able to sense it. Lily even checked with headquarters to make sure Beca was an actual human, that's how perceptive she was. If Beca were a Dungeons and Dragons character, it would be as if her player had been rolling nothing but natural twentys on perception checks.

Lily had had enough. She wanted this done by the time the others went home for Christmas, so she stealthily snuck the piece from in front of Jessica and Ashley's door to over Beca and Chloe's bed. How neither girl woke up she couldn't say for sure, she was just glad they didn't. When Chloe did wake up first, she smiled up at the plant and had to restrain herself from reacting to the glee coming her way. Soon enough, Beca did wake up.

"Morning sleepyhead." Chloe said, pointing up and kissing Beca with all the love and affection she could muster."

"How the fuck did that get in here?" Beca asked. "I was so careful avoiding them, because I didn't want to fall to another straight...wait, YOU kissed ME."

"I'm bi, Beca" Chloe explained. '

"So, what, I have a chance?" Beca asked. "Do you like me like that?"

"I knew you were going to be amazing since I first saw you, and it was confirmed when we sang in the shower. You're amazing, of course I'm going to like you. When we get back to civilization, let me take you on a date."

"I'd like that." Beca kissed Chloe again. "Though I still want to know how that mistletoe got in here."

In the next room over, Lily smiled at her phone when she got the notice she was approved to start working with Cupid Division.

* * *

 **Note 2:** I must admit, when I started writing this, I didn't expect it to go there, but it was kinda fun. Thank you to everyone who submitted prompts and who left reviews. I'm sorry I elected not to do the one, but otherwise I hope everyone liked how these turned out. I have no clue when my next thing will come out. Just don't be shocked if some misfortune befalls Chicago. The character, not the city.


End file.
